User blog:Goddess of Despair/The "pro" season battle 7 Raiden vs Zeus
Raiden the cunning defender of Earthrelm takes on Zeus, the God who rules Olympus. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing fiction's most lethal warriors. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior. Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Tale of the god Origin-Mortal Kombat. Activites-Serving the elder gods, god of thunder, defending Earthrelm. Serivce-Untold thousands of year. History and weapons-Raiden, is the God of Thunder and mentor to Liu Kang. He recruited Liu Kang, Johhny Cage, and Sonya Blade to participate in the tenth Mortal Kombat Tournament. To prevent Earthrealm from falling into the hands of Shang Tsung, and his master Shao Kahn. Raiden has helped Earthrealm against many dangerous foes including the sorcerer Shang Tsung, the evil Emperor Shao Kahn, the fallen Elder God Shinnok, and the Dragon King Onaga. Each foe knows that Raiden is a powerful and deadly adversary and while they may never admit it they are wary, and respect the God of Thunders power. Raiden is a master of lighting attacks, using several different kinds like vincity blast and electrocute. Raiden sometimes uses a wooden staff and knows several martial arts. Raiden can fly and teleport. Zeus (Mythology) Tale of the god Origin-Greek mythology Activities-King of the gods, and according to his page here for some reason "raping things, shooting lighting at things, and punishing people who piss him off." Service-Lead olimpions in both the wat of the titans and war of the gigantes. Zeus is the child of Cronus and Rhea, and the youngest of his siblings. In most traditions he is married to Hera, although, at the oracle of Dodona, his consort is Dione: according to the Iliad, he is the father of Aphrodite by Dione. He is known for his erotic escapades. These resulted in many godly and heroic offspring, including Athena, Apollo and Artemis, Hermes, Persephone (by Demeter), Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, Helen of Troy, Minos, and the Muses (by Mnemosyne); by Hera, he is usually said to have fathered Ares, Hebe and Hephaestus. Zeus uses lighting bolts and a brestplate. Voting Battle will take place on Mount Olympus. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/6/2013. Raiden or Zeus? The battle begins! Zeus is sitting in his thrown bored when suddenly electricity manifests in front of him. He raises an eyebrow as Raiden appears out of the electricity. “Who are you?” Zeus asks as the stranger replied “I am Raiden, god of thunder.” Zeus stood up enraged “You are no god you pathetic being you don’t have near enough power to be a god!” Raiden responded “Who is judging?” Zeus pounded his chest, “I am judging, I am Zeus the king of Olympus and the real thunder god!” “You’re ignorant enough to call yourself a god? You will be brought before the elder gods for judgment.” Zeus responded “Elder gods? You serve the titans! You will die!” Raiden shot a lightning bolt a Zeus, who responded with lighting of his own, cancelling out the electricity. Both gods smirked then unleashed several bolts of lightning at each other, each hitting the other’s electricity. Zeus got angry and charged at Raiden, bombarding the god with lightning as he charged. Raiden drew his staff and swung it like a helicopter blade to block the lighting. When Zeus was in range, Raiden swung the staff overhead, slamming it into Zeus’ shoulder. Zeus roared in pain as Raiden then swung the staff at the god’s head, causing him to stumble back words. Raiden took a fighting stance as Zeus circled him, looking for an opening. Suddenly Raiden disappeared. Zeus instinctively turned and caught Raiden’s staff with his hands. Zeus shocked the staff with enough electricity to make it explode, causing both gods fall back words. Raiden stood up and took the wood out of his skin as Zeus stood up brushed off his breastplate. Zeus laughed at his unarmored foe saying “Ha, you don’t have any...” he was interrupted as his opponent yelled “UMA POPI AHH!” and flew at Zeus fast. The electric tackle launched Zeus back into his throne, Raiden teleported closer to his foe. “You can surrender any time you wish.” said Raiden. Zeus responded “Who yells random nonsense during an attack?” Raiden responds “Who is a weak fool sitting on a chair who can’t attack?” Zeus stood up “YOU ARE WEAK!” and launched several lightning bolts at Raiden, who did not expect the sudden attack. Raiden was stunned momentarily as Zeus jumped into the air and threw several lightning bolts down on Raiden, all hit the thunder god. Zeus smirked until he heard a familiar sound. “UMA POPI AHH” yelled Raiden as he took into the sky, charged with electricity. Zeus sent several lightning bolts down on the god but the electricity made Raiden faster and his fist slammed beneath Zeus’ jaw. Zeus was sent flying upwards as Raiden teleported above him and smashed Zeus face, sending him falling toward the ground. Raiden teleported beneath Zeus and fired a stream of electricity causing Zeus to roar in pain as he smashed into the ground. Zeus struggled to stand as Raiden approached him. Raiden put his right hand on Zeus’ shoulder and said “Now you will face the judgment of the elder gods.” And the two disappeared into electricity. Expert's opinion This was a close fight. Zeus overall was more powerful than Raiden, however Raiden was able to close the range thanks to his electric fly and teleport. When in close combat Zeus was quickly out matched since Raiden is was more experanced in hand to hand combat. Category:Blog posts